12 Days of Christmas
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Song inspired fic featuring the thief in white and the detective in a suit. Everything starts on Christmas eve on the night of a heist, where the gears of destiny begins to turn and brings the two closer as they realize why different polarities attract one-another.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Another song inspired fic, this time should have 12 chapters (hope I could have it out on time). I'm trying to keep these short drabble-like, though I've never written anything short before. These chapters are all related in a strange sort of way, think of it as a series of events. And yes, I'm still sticking with the ShinKai/KaiShin pairing.

* * *

 **A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

The scene that Shinichi arrived to was one that had been quite familiar ever since he started his chase of the phantom thief. KID stood straight, with his back against the rooftop entrance, his cape fluttering against the evening wind as he stared up at the full moon's light with the gem, tonight's heist, held between his fingers. The light glinted off the transparent diamond, sparkling and reflecting onto the roof.

It was both a mesmerizing sight and a saddening sight.

Every time, KID would sigh, slump ever so slightly, before turning to address Shinichi.

"Meitantei, so nice of you to join me tonight." The twinkle in the singular eye not hidden behind the monocle dimmed just a fraction before restarting again. "I have to bother you once again to return the jewel for me."

He threw the diamond towards Shinichi, who caught it in reflex, before walking the perimeter of the roof. With the police having retreated, KID and Shinichi have the building to themselves and their conversation would not be bothered by meddlesome people.

"I take it it's not what you're looking for." Shinichi stated rather than question. The sight had become so familiar that Shinichi could not help but feel useless alongside KID.

"No, and I'm beginning to wonder whether it was all worth it." KID stared up at the moonlight with wistfulness. "So many lost chances." He whispered, not intending for anyone to hear. But Shinichi heard it clear as day, the tone of voice making a pang against the detective's chest.

"You're saying you've dressed Nakamori-keibu and the Task Force up for no reason then?" Shinichi could not forget the the way the Task Force had been doled up in their elf costume complete with green pointy hat and shoes, whereas the elder inspector was dressed in a Santa suit. As an added bonus, KID had managed to put Hakuba into a Mrs Clause costume, with the bright red _mini_ skirt and knee-high boots. Needless to say, the blond detected squeaked in embarrassment and dashed to the nearest curtain to cover himself. Last Shinichi laid eyes on the detective, he was trying to cover himself up with a (christmas) blanket handed to him by a helpful _elf_.

"Well…" KID's smile was near to deranged, he eyed Shinichi up and down as though considering whether to also dress Shinichi up in christmas colours. Shinichi took an involuntary step back, bringing him closer towards the roof entrance in case he needed a quick escape.

"You've finished your heist, isn't time you left?" Shinichi tries to dissuade the maniac gleam from KID's eyes.

"Party pooper." KID pouted playfully before blowing a kiss and jumping off the building's edge. "Merry Christmas Meitantei." The voice echoed in the night.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Shinichi whispered before heading back indoors.

Off to the side, a dove cooed as it watched the detective disappear. It did not leave its position until the door shut itself.


	2. 2 Turtle Doves

**On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Chapter 2 yay! I'm really hoping to be able to release 1 chapter every day as per the song.

* * *

 **2 Turtle Doves**

Shinichi's Christmas was not too eventful. KID's heist on Christmas Eve had left him feeling rather merry about the holidays. Though, that only lasted until lunch, where Ran had invited Shinichi to join her family for a holiday meal. Ran somehow knew Shinichi would be spending the holidays alone and had felt that it was in her duty to ensure her childhood friend would not feel lonely during the holiday, therefore she invited (read: threatened) Shinichi to join them at a rather fancy restaurant in downtown Tokyo for lunch.

"Ran," Shinichi rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache. He had been trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, but with the amount of glare and frosty atmosphere the two adults were emitting, it was difficult.

"Sorry Shinichi." Ran apologised, though not making any attempt to stop her parents from looking like they were archenemies. Seeing as her parents were trying to be civil (with an emphasis on _trying_ ), she count today's excursion as a success.

"Why do you have to invite the detective brat." Kogoro grumbled, trying his hardest to ignore both his (ex-)wife and said detective brat.

"Dad, it's Christmas. A time to spend with family and friends." Ran admonished, daring for her father to say otherwise.

"Then he should spend it with his family and not with us." He turned to address Shinichi. "Where're your parents?"

"Still in America, I should think. Probably trying to shake off the last of Dad's editors." Shinichi took the coffee mug into his hands. He remembered his mother calling a few days ago, saying they would try to be back in time for Christmas, though she added it really depends on how persistent the editors were. "But they did promise to be back by New Years, or at least on New Years Day." Shinichi did not blame his parents, though it would have been nice to spend the holidays together. He was used to not seeing his parents on significant days anyways, but at least they called him this morning to wish him a Merry Christmas.

For a split second, Kogoro seemed to show pity but quickly it settled for a grumble about "inconsiderate brats and their equally irresponsible parents."

Although Ran and Shinichi were not dating, Ran's parents, despite their somewhat displeasure at the amount of trouble Shinichi was always stumbling across (of subsequently bringing their daughter along with him), still consider the detective as an estranged son. So it was no surprise they also found displeasure at the elder Kudo's antics even though they had been the best of friends since high school.

As he waved goodbye to the Mouri family after lunch, Shinichi decided to grab a cup of coffee and walk around town before heading back to the empty mansion. The chilly air meant there were not a lot of people in the streets. Those that were kept to shopping malls and the indoors. He visited several bookstore, picked up a new book, and was quite content in just walking about.

Spying a rather empty cafe, he decided to rest his legs for a while.

The inside was warm, and had an old-timer feeling in the air. The wooden tables looked well loved and use, there was a rather large Christmas tree to the corner of the shop. The walls and ceiling were decorated with tinsel and fairy lights of all shape and colour. There were even Christmas motif cushions on the sofa seats towards the back. Strolling up to the cashier, Shinichi place his order before sitting himself near the front windows, intent on people-watching as he savour his drink.

The coffee may not be the best he had, but it was said to be a seasonal blend, with traces of cinnamon and nutmeg flavour. Shinichi had to smile at the amount of effort the owners placed to making things special for the holidays, with the myriad of Christmas treats in the form of cakes, cookies, and sweets.

The twinkle of bells alerted Shinichi to new customers arriving, drawing Shinichi away from the external view. He was surprised when he saw a person, a carbon-copy of himself, strolling in has he shook of the cold air. He was alone, as though he had been wandering aimlessly and had accidentally stumbled upon this out-of-the-way cafe. After placing the order, indigo eyes surveyed the interior and landed onto Shinichi. He purposefully strolled to where the detective was sitting.

"Mind if I sat here?" Even the timbre of his voice was the same as Shinichi. It also held a familiar quality, something he had heard recently.

"No, be my guest." There was no reason to turn the man down. He was easy on the eyes (could it be called narcissistic even though there were enough differences in their looks?) and there were no visible traces of malice in his voice.

"Thanks." The smile was grateful and somewhat blinding. "You could have turned me away but sitting alone here seems…" He waved his hands about.

The cafe was empty but it does seem a bit cold sitting alone at a table by himself, which was another reason why Shinichi choose the window seat.

"You don't say." Amused, Shinichi gestured to the seat opposite him.

"Let me introduce myself." With flourish, his guest produced a sprig of holly with an eruption of glitter. "My name is Kuroba Kaito, magician and all-round prankster at Ekoda High."

"Kudo Shinichi." He eyed the bit of fauna with weary. "Detective."

The (self-proclaimed) magician placed the holly near Shinichi's cup before leaning back into his own seat. Shinichi was still reluctant to touch the bit of vegetation, to which Kuroba huffed with dissatisfaction.

"I think I read about you somewhere…" Kuroba's words were interrupted by the waitress bringing over his drink. It smelled of a mixture of spices and chocolate, with a small hint of coffee.

"Chai mocha?" Shinichi questioned without really intending to. Kuroba laughed, one of those hearty laughs that brings a smile to those who hears it. Shinichi could not help but flush in embarrassment but still allowing the small upward twitch of his own lips.

"You're as good as they say, a real detective, the Modern Holmes." He sounded impressed, Shinichi tries not to take it too personally. Though he did feel a sense of achievement, strangely enough, as the magician continued to praise him. "Observant, thoughtful, loyal, and kind. All the makings of a Meitantei."

The way Kuroba pronounced the title sounded fond and Shinichi could not help but notice how the eyes soften at the word.

Neither noticed the passing of time as they conversed, laughed, and enjoyed each other's presence, until the young waitress came over again with their third filling of drinks and told them the cafe will be closing early this evening in time for the holidays. Both apologised for their behaviour, leaving a generous tip in the box by the cashier, and bid each other goodbye at the entrance.

Though not before they exchanged numbers.


	3. 3 French Hens

**On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Is it me or are these chapters getting longer? I was hoping to keep it 'drabble-like'

* * *

 **3 French Hens**

The frantic rapping of the front door to the Kudo Mansion woke Shinichi from his deep slumber. He stayed up for the better part of the night reading his new novel, falling asleep a few hours before daybreak. Now, he was regretting as he tries to stuff his head beneath the pillow.

He caught several minutes of silence before the landline rang downstairs. Several minutes after _that_ stopped, his mobile vibrated.

"What is it?" Shinichi grumbled rudely into the microphone, not really caring about who was on the other end. Although he suspects it to be Ran, the only person who would show up at the gates and tries to wake him up at...9:23am.

" _Are you still sleeping Shinichi?_ " The voice did not sound concerned, though it was rather agitated.

"I would be if you hadn't called." Shinichi yawned loudly and forcefully disconnected the call. Reluctantly, he left the comfort of his blanket mound and shuffled to grab the fleecy robe to ward off the chill. He shuffled down the stairs and opened the front doors, revealing a rather awake (and cold) Mouri Ran. "What seems to be the matter?"

"You forgot? Hattori-kun is coming over this morning and we're going to meet up with them. They're staying the night for the Suzuki Christmas gala, the one Sonoko invited Kazuha-chan for." Shinichi remembered Ran saying something about it earlier in the week. But with the staggering numbers of crimes he stumbles across daily, it was no surprise he forgot about it.

"When are they arriving?" Shinichi let Ran indoors, closing the front doors behind her as she slipped on the guest slippers.

"In an hour." Ran replied after taking a look at the grandfather clock. "Go wash up, I'll make a light breakfast. We should still be able to make it on time for the Shinkansen arrival."

Ran ushered Shinichi up the stairs before making herself at home in the rather large kitchen (something she felt was extremely under-used and a complete waste on the Kudo family seeing as the parents were rarely home and Shinichi, although knowing how to cook, rarely cooks for himself). By the time Shinichi came down, all freshened up and clean, there was a cup of instant coffee and a small plate of breakfast. Thanking Ran, he tucked into the food with haste.

They beat the Shinkansen by mere minutes and did not have to wait long in the cold.

"Yo Kudo!" Hattori shouted enthusiastically. His hand was tightly entwined with Toyama.

The dark-skinned detective confessed to his girl just before they went for The Oraganisation takedown. At the time, Shinichi commented how it sounded morbid and that it was as though none would make it out of the ordeal alive. Hattori, being the friend that he was, punched him jokingly in the shoulder and reprimanded him for being so pessimistic. Then proceeded to urge his fellow detective to do the same (to which Shinichi never did in fear of jinxing himself). Though he had confessed to Ran after he was healed from his injuries he suffered during the takedown. They had tried to date, but failed miserably seeing as they realised how their perception of each other had changed over time. In the end, they stayed as friends, and somewhat like a brother-sister bond formed between them instead. It was not until recently when Ran admitted she might try something _different_ after being confessed by a fair number of girls from their class (it had something to do with how cool they saw Ran as, the inner strength and all that. Shinichi held no misconception of knowing how girls think). Like any good sister, she tries to persuade Shinichi to do the same. She knew his fans (and admirers) extended beyond the fairer sex and had frequently commented how several boys had ogled Shinichi during his soccer practice (something to do with soccer shorts and sweat-glistened bodies. Shinichi had to shiver as he imagined unbridled and lustful eyes staring at him like a piece of meat).

"Morning Hattori, Toyama-san." He greeted in a more subdued manner. "I'm guessing you girls intend to beautify yourself during the afternoon?"

Ran smiled in that weird-creepy way that had Shinichi wanting to flinch and retreat to a nearby closet and shut himself in.

"Well, you and Hattori-kun no doubt have a lot of catching up." Ran linked arms with Toyama, leading her to another exit in the station. "We'll meet back at the mansion at around five." She threw Toyama's bag, which she liberated off said girl, in their direction. Hattori managed to catch it just in time before it bowled him over.

"Sorry Heiji!" Toyama shouted, apologising but at the same time much to jovial.

"Yea, yea. Go 'ave yer girl's day out." Shouldering the bag along with his own, he turned to his fellow detective. "Mind if we stopped by yer place to drop these off. They're heavy. Not sure what Kazuha put in 'em."

"They're overnight bags, so they're bound to be heavy." He commented, walking slightly slower than usual as he took pity in the dark-skinned detective.

"So..." The dark skinned detective attempted to strike up conversation. "Found yer significant other yet?"

"Hattori, not everything needs to be about finding a date for the holidays." Shinichi sighed. Everyone was trying to set him up, from the officers down at the station, to Azusa at Poirot, even Haibara had mentioned it once or twice in passing. At least Shinichi was glad Ran had not followed the bandwagon, though he wonder for how long.

"I'll take tha' as a no. But I'm sure you've been lookin'. I 'ear there's quite a few who fancy ya." Hattori ribbed Shinichi as they stopped by the mansion gate. Shinichi, instead of unlocking, decided to take a swipe at the Osakan instead. He managed to land a light blow to the lower legs. "Ow, what's tha' for?"

"For you stupidity." Turning back towards the mansion, he ignored the calls of unjustified violence and indignation from behind. Shinichi had half a mind to shut the door in Hattori's face even if it meant being a bad host.

Thankfully, their day have been murder free, only coming across a case of purse snatching, a fraud (involving a travelling con artist taking advantage of an old woman by the streets), and a strange hostage situation (really, who robs an outdoor sweet potato store in the middle of winter only for a few measly yen?), before meeting up with the girls at dusk. The girls promptly went to change, urging the boys to do so (they had been in the middle of a chess game in the library when Ran burst in, took one look at their appearance, then proceeded to chew them out for not having changed yet).

Shinichi had to physically close his friend's jaw when his girlfriend walked down the stairs.

"You're supposed to say something to her Hattori." He reminded as he complimented the two girls. Shinichi might be dense towards feelings in general, but his mother had drilled it into his mind to always say something good about a woman's outfit regardless of how it actually looks (because it's the polite thing to do, she says).

After an awkward few minutes, to which Hattori finally unfroze and managed to utter out a "nice dress" (both Ran and Shinichi face palm at the comment), they called for a taxi to take them to the Suzuki Christmas party.

At least the party was tasteful with its large Christmas tree at the center and a wide selection of food. Sonoko was quick to snatch up Ran and pulled her towards a group of good looking men, all trying to fawn over Ran. The Osakan girl stood to the side watching with gleeful eyes was trying hard not to giggle, it was likely that the two girls had talked in quite detail during their afternoon together which made sense. Her frequent gaze in his direction made Shinichi wonder how the current situation would involve him, seeing as she was definitely expecting some sort of reaction from him. Sighing at the men's antics, Shinichi knew that wasn't the best way to her heart but he was also smart enough to know Ran could handle the persistent pests on her own, there really was no need for him to step in and _pretend_ to be Ran's escort (and not a moment too soon, she had that creepy aura around her before she started to practice her karate skills on a nearby innocent table).

"Mou Ran." Sonoko complained as they walked back to where the boys had been standing by the side tables, "you won't land a man if you kept up your strong act. They all like dainty girls, girls who likes shopping and dancing and makeup."

"Sonoko, you know that's not who I am."

"Still, they were good catches. It's not everyday you can come across people like those, rich and good looking." Sonoko gave Shinichi a critical look before adding, "and at least better than this one here who only talks about Sherlock Holmes."

Shinichi did not even deem it worth his reply, knowing the girl was only holding a grudge against him ever since he pulled Ran's emotion along during that year of absence.

"Shinichi is not really that bad you know, he does have wealthy parents and he is popular." Ran tries to defend him, to which Shinichi was grateful.

Hattori ribbed Shinichi, wiggling his eyes as though to say 'you've still got a chance' but Shinichi pushed back to indicate 'mind your own business '. Shinichi knew they would never reach a relationship that everyone was expecting, and the feeling was mutual. Neither were trying for one and they were content with just the way they currently are.

They were snapped out of their conversation by a sudden bang, all their attention was now focused on the main stage where a young magician dressed in a white vest and pants combo with black leather shoes and a dark blue shirt shouted "Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed guests of the Suzuki family. On behalf of the hosts, I would like to welcome you to tonight's Christmas Gala."

"You know Sonoko," the young heiress turned her attention back towards the detective, "today _is_ Boxing Day."

"Oh shut it you. It just doesn't have the same ring to it. Whoever's heard of a Boxing Day Gala?"

The other two girls giggled on the side before turning their attention back towards the stage.

The young magician was just producing a flock of doves from out of nowhere, then as they flew, transforming them into a flurry of snowflakes. All the guests looked in awe but Shinichi's mind was dissecting the trick as it was performed. The snowflakes then turned to small garlands of green and red, landing on several guest's head. Presents of sweets rained down in front of children, who squealed in delight as they caught it in their hands. Shinichi could not kelp but smile at the happy faces on the children.

Looking back towards the stage, his eyes met that of the magician, who practically twinkled with glee. Shinichi gave a small wave, only noticeable by Hattori, who was by his side, and the magician that the wave was directed at.

"Ya know tha' dude?" He raised a single eyebrow in question.

"I've met him in passing." Shinichi was not about to volunteer any further information. Somehow, their exchange caught the attention of the girls just as the magician finished his act and another took his place. It seems he was only headlining for the main act.

"Kudo-kun, tha' look on ya doesn't seem like 'e's only a mere acquaintance." Toyama was true to her character, being too observant about such things. Ran nodded next to the girl.

"You should go for it Shinichi. Heaven knows you need some social life. If nothing else, you'll get a friend out of this."

"What?! Ran, no that's just. What on earth are you saying!?" Shinichi stuttered, trying to dissuade Ran from developing ideas.

"Ran is right, you'll never see someone that good looking and interesting all too often. Don't waste the chance Shinichi-kun." Even Sonoko was in on it, giving Shinichi a playful shove, "go on. Or do you need me to break the ice for you? Papa invited the Hopper Performance Troupe, the main act is the fire breathing Jody Hopper but apparently, he's a good friend and a magician in training so he's headlining for them. Really, with skills like that, I do look forward to actually seeing his full performance."

"Sonoko, you're drooling." Shinichi teased as payback. She punched him on the shoulders in retaliation.

"And you're ogling."

"No I'm not! I'm only trying to see through his tricks!"

His friends chuckled, mostly hidden behind fists or turned to the side, though Hattori was laughing outright at his embarrassment.

"Deny all not want Shinichi-kun, but I know ogling when I see it."


	4. 4 Calling Birds

**On the forth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Urg...I sound so inconsistent now. Last time was long, now short. And those kaomoji takes so much time to get right in , sigh they don't allow certain characters. (if you don't know what kaomoji was before, you'd know by the end of this chapter cuz I'm sure you'll google it)

^o^

* * *

 **4 Calling Birds**

Shinichi, unfortunately, was not able to escape from his friends for the full duration of the gala. They teased him incessantly as he continuously tried to spot that unruly mop of hair in the crowd. Though with the number of interested guests in the performers, it was difficult to approach them. Not that it was any easier for Shinichi himself as he too was also continuously being crowded by individuals all trying to talk to the detective. It was another reason why he goes out of his way to avoid such social gatherings.

On his way back to the mansion with the two Osakan riding with him in the taxi, his phone vibrated in his pocket signalling a message.

 _I didn't expect to see you there tonight.-KK_

Shinichi couldn't help but allow his mouth to twitch upwards. Carefully, he looked at the rear view mirror to see whether the nosy detective caught his reaction. To his chagrin, he did, and had this knowing look on his face which was annoying Shinichi to no end. If the Osakan girl was awake, Shinichi would have said something, but he did not have the heart to wake the poor girl up, after all it was way past midnight and they had a long day filled with travelling and girl-talk. Instead he settled for a smirk as his eyes roamed between the dark detective and his girl who had taken to leaning deeply into said detective's shoulders, almost cuddling by the looks of the hands around his waist. Hattori scowled and shooed him back to face the front and to mind his own business.

Chuckling lightly at the still embarrassed Osakan detective, Shinichi opened up the reply to the message.

 _I wouldn't have expected you there either. I hadn't really thought you were an actual magician.-KS_

His phone vibrated a few minutes after but they had arrived back at the mansion and Shinichi was busy with paying for their ride and helping Hattori with settling them into two guest bedrooms. It wasn't until Shinichi had changed out of his clothes, took a nice relaxing shower, and settled down with a cup of warm tea, when he finally had the chance to read the message.

 _How mean of you Meitantei, and you proclaim yourself as a detective for justice. You should have known the truth just by my name alone._

 _o(╥_ _﹏╥_ _)-KK_

Shinichi nearly laughed out loud at the kaomoji. He had somehow expected the magician to use such girlish symbols just to show his feelings. Glancing at the clock, it was way past any decent time for polite conversation and he wasn't sure whether the other boy would still be awake.

"Oh well, if anything, he'll receive the message in the morning."

 _I hadn't really made the connection. Who would have thought your family name is the same as that famous magician Kuroba Toichi. I went to one of his shows when I was young, I think that was in Las Vagas.-KS_

Shinichi's finger hovered over the send button, he wasn't sure if bringing up the boy's dead father was a good thing in the message. But if it were him, he would want to hear someone appreciating his father's work. Without hesitation, Shinichi pressed send and replaced the phone on his bedside table before snuggling deep into the mattress for some well deserved sleep.

The first thing Shinichi did when he woke up was to check his phone. Sure enough, there was a message already. He briefly wondered whether the other any needed sleep seeing as it was only 9:30am.

 _Yea, dad performed all over the world. His shows were great. He taught me a lot back then. He would have loved to know he had a detective for a fan. I know I would.-KK_

The message brought up the memory of KID confronted by Conan. Because of the thief's words, Shinichi had actually believed magicians have an inherent dislike for detectives because of that encounter.

 _I heard detectives were merely critics chasing after the artist, they are no better than the bloodhounds they are portrayed to be, no sense of imagination and always destroys the wonder in the craft.-KS_

Halfway through his third cup of coffee, grateful that the two Osakan had left after breakfast, his phone vibrated again. Reaching across the table without looking, he saw the message light blinking, and he put down the newspaper he had been reading.

 _Ah, but without critics, us magicians will never hone our skills to master the tricks in order to create wonder for our fans. Critics are important, and dare I say essential, to us performers. We better ourselves so our magic would not be broken.-KK_

"He's sure optimistic." Shinichi let himself smile softly, "I wonder if all magicians think like that or if it's just him." The particular magician he had in mind was the one and only elusive KID, as he never considered the man as anything else but a magician. He might call himself a phantom thief but he never really stole anything. For Shinichi, KID's heist were more like shows than actual thievery.

 _Do all magicians think like you do or are you an exception?-KS_

He waited with baited breath as he stared at the screen. Not a moment too soon came the reply.

 _I'm one of a kind._ _（｡^_ _‿‿^_ _｡ ）_ _-KK_


	5. 5 Golden Rings

**On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: [[clap clap clap]] Huzzah! Another chapter! It's kind of...choppy, this chapter.

* * *

 **5 Golden Rings**

Shinichi ran across the room from his position, evading the skidding Task Force members with his years of skills as a soccer player. On the way, he bypassed the various traps set by KID with the use of trip wires.

"That's no fair Meitantei. You're supposed to fall for my traps, not jump away from them!"

Shinichi could hear the playful pout in the thief's voice.

"And you're not supposed to steal things." Shinichi brandished a pair of silver handcuffs and flung it in KID's direction. KID caught the object expertly and began twirling it on his fingers.

"So violent." His other hand was throwing tonight's target in the air and catching it again in his palm. "These are not used as throwing implements. I'm sure you know better than that."

Nakamori-keibu just managed to extricate himself from the silly string contraption and Hakuba finally recovered from his forced nap. Their focus quickly zoomed into KID who stood above the display case.

"KID!" "KAITOU KID!" They shouted simultaneously, launching themselves in the thief's direction. They fell on top of said thief, both struggling to grab hold of the stray glove hand and snap on their individual pairs of handcuffs. When the metal snapped shut, both shouted triumphantly at their success.

"Now you're caught!" Nakamori smirked proudly, brandishing his wrist with a handcuff.

"Bravo, bravo." KID clapped, standing off to the side. The inspector and Hakuba turned so fast that Shinichi thought their necks would snap. Each of their eyes became as wide as saucers. "You two are certainly like peas in a pod. However, your jewelry is not matching your wear. Never fear, for KID is here!"

Shinichi nearly smacked himself on the nearby pillar at the terrible rhyme. He wondered whether KID had been drinking too many expired eggnog or whether he had watched too many superhero movies, either way, it gave Shinichi a chance to sneak up close to the thief as KID transformed the Inspector's and Hakuba's clothes into black and white striped jumpsuits.

"You really should be paying more attention to your audience KID." Shinichi said as he snapped his second pair of cuffs around KID's wrist. It never hurt to carry a spare of all his gear if possible.

"My, my, Meitantei. You're quite sneaky when you want to be." KID admired the silver jewelry, bringing Shinichi's hands along as he lifted his own up into the lamp light. "Fetching but not really my colour."

Lowering his hand back down amidst the cheers from the remaining conscious Task Force and the Inspector himself, Shinichi tries to tug at KID to bring him closer but ultimately failed as KID then threw down a smoke bomb. Reflexively, Shinichi brought his own hands up to cover his nose.

"Silver and metal suits you better Meitantei. I'm more of a gem and diamonds kind of guy." KID's voice faded as the smoke cleared. Coughing out the taste, Shinichi saw both his wrists were cuffed. Growling, he reached for the key, only to find it gone. Without many choices, he ran towards the sounds of fading footsteps, albeit awkwardly with both hands in front of him, at a slower pace than usual.

When he had arrived at the roof, with a light pant in his breath, KID was standing close to the roof's edge as though he had been waiting for Shinichi the whole time.

"Becoming a little bit slow there Meitantei." KID walked along the small ridge as he scratched the dove on his shoulders before allowing it to take flight.

"And who's fault is that?" Said dove landed on Shinichi with a small twinkling key in its beak. It offered it to Shinichi, nudging his cheeks. He took it with both hands before awkwardly unlocking his cuffs.

"No one but yours I'm sure. Seeing as I wasn't the one being aggressive tonight. I am, after all, a gentleman thief." KID bowed deeply, at ninety degrees angle, towards Shinichi. "Besides, I've left you pretty much intact this evening."

"It was all my own doing rather than you being nice and _gentlemanly_." Shinichi rubbed his wrist to restore his circulation. "Now, what's this all about?" He asked as he calculated the best method of cornering KID again. He might not be actually wanting to hand KID over to the police, but he did want to catch the annoying thief solely because of the amount of _attention_ paid to him lately by said thief. It had taken some time to get used to the sudden change in the thief's behaviour where Shinichi was concerned. KID seemed to like to bind him up in various, stringy, contraptions instead of the usual dowsing him in syrup or feathers.

"By _this_ you mean?"

"Your shortening of time between heists. I thought you stick to the lunar calendar." Shinichi took a measured step towards KID, who had just turned to look at the waning moon.

"Hm…" KID did not sense Shinichi's approach, to which Shinichi became bolder in his actions and took a larger step, bringing him near touching distance to KID. "Perhaps Artemis is calling to me. Or perhaps I'm finding something more than the allure of the jewels that prompted my hasty actions."

KID took the exact moment when Shinichi reached out with his handcuffs to turn towards the detective. Shinichi looked like a deer caught in the headlights with his mime like pause.

"Oh? Are you that desperate to try again?" KID's grin showed teeth much like the Cheshire cat with its whiskers twitching at the delicious prey.

Sensing no use in trying to capture KID tonight now that said thief has been alerted, Shinichi took a step back and put his hands up in mock surrender. It seems the game of cat-and-mouse is over for tonight. But that does not mean they wouldn't be sharing a few words before KID flew away on his white wings.

"Have you finished checking tonight's piece then?" Shinichi asked in an attempt to re-divert the attention.

KID chuckled at the sudden change but let it be as he threw back the emerald.

"Not what I'm looking for I'm afraid. Although…" KID's eye (or head in this case as his eyes are obscured by both the shadows cast by his top hat and the reflection of the monocle) followed the gem's trajectory as it flew through the air and landed in the detective's outstretched palm. He took a moment to actually look at the detective, as though gauging a possible reaction to the unsaid sentence.

"Although…?" Shinichi caught the gem expertly, wrapping it in the clean handkerchief he always carries with him. The slightly contemplative tone in KID's voice made Shinichi take another involuntary step back, where his back hit the surface of the roof's entrance.

"Never mind Meitantei. Have a nice evening." KID abruptly cut their conversation short and jumped off into the night, leaving Shinichi cold and confused on the rooftop alone with only the gem as company.


	6. 6 Geese a Laying

**On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Ops, I nearly forgot to upload this ;p

* * *

 **6 Geese a Laying**

Morning arrive with Shinichi feeling irritated even though no one disturbed his sleep. Last night's heist was definitely confusing the heck out of his mind and caused Shinichi to toss and turn for the whole night. He did not feel refreshed, rather, he felt drained beyond anything (even worst than the time when he stayed up for that Detective Samonji marathon, or the time when he stayed up three days straight and survived on coffee alone because of a bothersome case involving a serial killer). Stretching, he looked at the clock on his mobile. It showed 10am, slightly later than when he normally wakes up.

Not wanting to really bother with cooking his own breakfast, Shinichi decided to go for a walk before stopping somewhere for brunch. The morning looked clear, albeit slightly chilly, and a walk should hopefully wake him up enough to allow him to eat something more filling that his coffee and toast.

His feet took him far beyond Beika district as he walked in a random direction. When his mind finally registered, he was in a semi-unknown region (he reckonised some of the structures but cannot place the actual name, which is hanging off the tip of his tongue). Though he did recognise the large clock tower in the distance. Its clockface read 11:39, clicking into 11:40.

"Huh." Shinichi surprised even himself, he must have been really lost in thought to not notice how far he walked, yet he cannot figure out what had been on his mind to cause his head to be stuck in the clouds. It surprised him even more when, although he had been mentally drained, his physical body felt no tiredness. Surveying his surroundings, he began to look for some place to eat (and he finally realises he was hungry).

Shinichi settled for an outdoor cafe overlooking the residential shopping district. Mothers and children walked about, buying grocery to prepare for the end of year feast. Several gossiping housewives stood towards the side, chatting away in their own world and often glancing over at Shinichi who tried his best to blend into the background. After ordering a sandwich and coffee at the counter, Shinichi took a table nearest to the heater outside of the cafe windows. As he watched the residents milled about their lives, Shinichi deduced their purposes of visiting the shopping district and their identities. Although he would never know whether he was right or wrong (he knew his deductions were mostly right and hardly wrong, that is the amount of confidence he has in his abilities), he liked to make guesses just to keep his mind active (and if he was being honest, to keep himself from thinking back to the strange heist).

"Fancy seeing you so far away from Beika." A voice called from behind as Shinichi finished his sandwich. He turned to see the magician standing slightly away with a large paper bag in each hand. "What blows you this way to Ekoda?"

Shinichi shrugged seeing as he himself did not know the answer as well. The magician motioned towards the empty seat and Shinichi gestured him to sit down. The two bags were carefully lowered and tucked beneath the white table.

"Shopping for New Years Eve?" Shinichi could see packets of streamers and party poppers peeking out of the opening. There were even a few pompoms, glittery hats, and silly glasses nestled between.

"Just some props for an _experiment_." He shrugged before heading over to the counter to order his drink. It seems the magician was determined to sit and chat, not that Shinichi had anything against it. Lifting his own mug to his lips, he saw his reflection in the dark liquid. His mouth was upturned into a smile rarely seen. Shocked, Shinichi schooled his features just in time for the magician to sit down opposite him. He had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Is there something on my face?" Shinichi asked, lowering the cup once more, but still having both his hands wrapped around it for warmth.

"Nope~" There was a teasing tone in his voice and Shinichi did not believe his words. It must have shown on Shinichi's face for the magician voluntarily added, "just that you seemed really content sitting here just now."

"Content? How?" Raising a questioning eyebrow, he did not feel any different than before the magician arrived.

"You seemed...more relaxed I guess? Or should that be less tense?" He thanked the waitress with a disarming smile and a white rose before turning back towards Shinichi. "Though now I can't really say you seem relax anymore."

"Huh?" Shinichi quickly looked at his reflection on the window surface, there's still nothing strange or different about his facial expression.

"It's gone now. But it was there before. You scrunched up your brows here." He reached over and gently touched the spot between the two brows (and did Shinichi suddenly feel that spot to radiate heat? Perhaps he had been sitting underneath the heater for too long). "And your muscles tensed here." His fingers then poked at the location just below the cheekbones on either side of his cheeks (huh, there's the heat again).

"I've...never noticed." Shinichi admitted. He always knew his emotions are shown very clearly to the world outside of a case or crime scene.

"Of course you won't. At least not on yourself I'd think." He lifted the drink to his mouth, where Shinichi's eyes were drawn to (the drink, not the mouth. No, not the pink mouth that seemed to have a small shine to it because of the lip balm).

"Normal chocolate this time?" Shinichi attempted to focus on something else rather than the lips or the drink in the magician's hands. There was a light lip mark where the magician drank from. He noticed how the pink flesh had a small line of brown framing the inner lip. Shinichi mentally berated himself for taking in so much detail in one observation.

"You have a really good nose. But I assume that's a skill you detectives hone to a fine point, being able to differentiate between whether something is poisoned or not, identifying the difference between blood and ketchup." The lips turned into a playful smile, one that was relaxed and joyful. "Though some detectives decided to actually hone their skills in keeping precise time rather than something useful like your skills."

Shinichi chuckled, knowing full well who the magician was indicating to.

"He's not really that bad you know. A bit of an OCD but otherwise he's a good conversationalist." Shinichi tries to defend his fellow detective but even he was hard pressed to find some good quality that was not Holmes related. And he knew how bad of a conversation topic Holmes was to those that were not fans (his experience with Ran has taught him that much).

"Only towards detectives, or maybe it's just you seeing as you inspire people to talk to you. Maybe it's your face, or perhaps your voice."

"Are you fishing for compliments? Because last I checked, we kind of looked the same, sound the same even."

"Oh my, you saw right through me Meitantei-san." The magician lifted his hand to cover his 'o' shaped mouth as though shy and shocked.

Shinichi's chuckled turned into a laugh at the magician's expense.

"Well? Are you going to compliment me in return?" He looked expectantly into Shinichi's eyes, who couldn't help but want to indulge in the magician slightly (no, it had nothing to do with the fact those violet eyes seems to be shining and brimming with unshed tears that looked too much like a drenched puppy, or rather, a recently soaked kitten).

"Seeing as we're practically the same, yes, I can say you have a face that can sway a thousand people with just a single twitch of the mouth and a wink of the eye." Shinichi was never good at complimenting, but his words seems to brighten the magician's face even more and he counted that as a good compliment.

"Hm...too generic." He replied playfully, kicking Shinichi below the table, "try something else. Something more...representative, more meaningful."

"You want me to start with _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day_?" Shinichi returned the playful kick, mindful of his strength (years of practicing soccer does have its drawback) and the pair decided to play a game of footsies under the table (Shinichi thought instead of feeling kicks, he was feeling the feet swiping up and down his thighs but he knew he was imagining it. He however, took more than one good feel with his own leg at the magician's and realised how slim but firm they were).

"Spouting sonnets wouldn't do you any good as compliments. Try harder." He tipped his mug in Shinichi's direction, and the detective noticed it was all empty.

"Let me get you another one." He rose, intent on fetching his rather amiable companion another drink, but was physically held back by the hand on his wrist.

"No need for that now." With a tug, Shinichi sat down next to the magician instead of in the seat opposite where he had been sitting not moments before. The hand kept a firm grip over his wrist, holding it on the table rather than just letting it dangle in the space between them. "You won't get away that easily. I'm not letting you go without a good compliment from you."

"Your hands…" Shinichi glanced down at the hand attached to him. The magician quirked an eyebrow (an elegantly shaped, contoured, and carefully arched eyebrow Shinichi's mind supplied). "They're surprisingly soft for someone of your calibre in magic."

Unconsciously, Shinichi used his other hand to unwrap the hand on his wrist, taking it into his own hold and began examining the palm. He noticed the many crisscrossing lines spanning across the magician's life-line (not that he believes in those palm reading things, seeing as his own life-line was relatively short and prematurely terminated). There were a few burn marks, no doubt from handling volatile chemicals (though why would the magician needed to do that, doesn't he source these things out to actual experts) and a few actual cuts made from knifes or sharp playing cards (and where had that thought come from? Who would have _sharp_ playing cards?).

"You've lived quite an exciting life, filled with joy and wonder, or more precisely, you were the one who brought joy into the lives of others." Shinichi muttered, fingers trailing along the ridges in the palm. He noticed how soft they were, probably from application of lotion or extended time wearing gloves. The suppleness belies in the amount of flexibility the magician has, the skills he has with his fingers and hand. "You're a creator, producing something out of nothing, but also an inventor, making things take shape from the imagination. You are someone who would always be at the center of attention, craving their appreciation and smiles of happiness. A person who shines in the darkest of night, glows in the brightest of days."

"Um…" The magician flushed in embarrassment when Shinichi looked up from the palms. Shinichi looked between him and the hand he was holding, then as though the hand were hot coals, he let it go abruptly.

"Sorry." He apologised, moving himself and his seat further away from the magician. His own face flushed at the embarrassing display. "I...shouldn't have done that." He still felt the warmth and pressure in the palms of his own hands despite having released it already.

"No worries, no harm done." The magician grinned widely. "At least I know you weren't trying to pick me up or something like your idol. I know you Holmes fanatic has a tendency to do strange deduction and observations."

"You're talking about Hakuba aren't you?" Shinichi was grateful for the change in subject. He had been wanting the ground to swallow him up for the past few moments.

"Thankfully, he never held onto my hand as you did. Else I wasn't sure what I would do…" He looked contemplative. "On second thought, I know what I'd do, change his hair green."

"And you won't be doing that to me now would you?" Shinichi took a look at the reflective surface to ascertain his hair colour, thankful that it was still black.

"You're too cute to be put into something that atrocious." The magician leaned his elbows on the table, inching slightly closer to Shinichi. "Plus it clashes with your tone. You're more suited to soft colours, like the skies in the morning sun or the newborn grass in the fields."

Shinichi opened his mouth, not knowing how to respond. Was this the impression he was giving off to the magician he wondered. Did his companion think him so innocent and pure, where he knew for sure that he himself was anything but.

Their chat was brought to an abrupt end when someone screamed untimely from the shop across the road. Shinichi sighed, looked at the magician apologetically, before being waved away and told to "solve this one quickly Meitantei. I look forward to either hearing how you heroically saved the day or read upon your intelligence in tonight's papers!"


	7. 7 Swans a Swimming

**On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: [[cheers]] final one before end of the year!

* * *

 **7 Swans a Swimming**

"Thanks Shinichi-oniisan!" Ayumi beamed up at Shinichi at the entrance to the ice-skating rink at the base of the Bell Tree Tower, inside a conveniently placed and aptly named shopping mall called Twinkling Forest.

"It's no problem." Shinichi ruffled her short cropped hair as he paid the fares of entry for the three actual children and the one not-really-a-child. "It's a good thing I didn't have anything planned today."

"A pity that the Professor had to be sick on today of all days." Genta groaned and pouted. "He said he'll treat us to the tea buffet afterwards as well because he won the lucky draw."

"I do have the ticket with me seeing as today's the last day and the Professor did not want to go to waste." Secretly, Shinichi thought the only reason why the Professor brought the topic up so late was to enjoy the tea buffet without Haibara bearing over him as he picked out the desserts. "We can still go to the buffet you know."

"Genta-kun, do you only think in terms of food? We're here to ice-skate today, not eat." Mitsuhiko pulled the larger boy towards the shoe attendant, where he began to ask for their shoe size. Ayumi quickly rushed over to add her own orders for the attendant, who then offered them all a sweet treat from behind the counter (possibly a personal stock, Shinichi made a not to give them the _stranger danger_ talk which they all seem to have conveniently forgotten in light of a snack).

"They're enthusiastic today." Haibara walked at a rather sedated pace beside Shinichi. She seemed to be sizing Shinichi up at the same time. "Did something happen?"

"What do you mean Haibara?"

"You look more relaxed." The pair stood in line behind some teenagers. "You're actually more approachable today, unlike the general _do-not-bother-me_ aura you emit on a day-to-day basis."

"I do not!" Shinichi protested, he drew in strange stares. Though it was expected as many see him arguing with an eight year old instead of someone his own age (or possibly higher, he never did learn of Haibara's true age, always assuming they were the same).

"Then what do you call that grouchy look every morning when I ask you to come over for breakfast?" Haibara had made it her mission to at least get one good meal into him each day ever since he took the antidote. Shinichi guessed this was her way of trying to atone for her sins, make up for the fact that she nearly destroyed his life. Shinichi let her, after all, the now-girl (previously young woman) suffered enough and if he could provide some semblance of peace for her, he would do so.

"I call that waking me up too early in the morning. Really, I'd be fine with just toast and coffee." He complained, without much heat.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. With your schedule as it is, I'm surprised you've even managed to survive thus far." She then proceeded to ignore his stutterings of indignation and asked for her shoe size by the counter.

"Cousins?" The counter boy asked as Haibara moved to where the rest of the children were sitting by the side of the rink's entrance, tying up the laces with much difficulty because of the long cords.

"Not really."

"Ah, babysitting. I used to get that a lot, before I came to work here anyways." He flashed a knowing smile before strutting away to grab Shinichi's pair of shoes.

Shinichi wouldn't really call this babysitting, but neither could he really call this hanging out with friends. They were Conan's friends, not Shinichi's (at least not from their point of view) but still, he would treasure these three (he was not counting Haibara as she is of a different category) and keep them safe with all their shenanigans when possible (he knew those three have yet to give up on the Detective Boys even if Conan left).

"Just out of curiosity." Shinichi said, standing in front of the three children. "Have you learnt how to skate?"

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko looked at one another sheepishly. Shinichi did not even need to hear the answer to know. He thought he remembered seeing them skating when he was Conan but he must have mistaken that memory with his old Shinichi memories. Sighing, he began his short lecture on safety (like all good instructors would), telling them to be careful and keep to the side where there were railings (he also managed to squeeze a three minute talk of _stranger danger_ ) after which he led them all into the rink, telling them to hold onto the rails before showing them the techniques. He was thankful that at least Haibara could handle herself on the ice and could help keep an eye on the three children. They were always so curious and would often wander off, and Shinichi had no wish to go careening off to find them.

"Look, look!" Ayumi shouted after an hour of practice. She was slowly gliding along the ice. "I'm skating!"

"Good. Now do you remember how to break?" Shinichi glided up by her side just in case she fell. Haibara watched the display, somewhat with a look between a proud mama bear and a fond soft gaze.

"Um...I think?" Ayumi sounded uncertain as she tries to position her legs to bring her motion to a stop. It took a few tries but she did stop in the end before she hit the railings or any other skaters.

"Good job Ayumi." He gave her a proud smile, ruffling her hair some more. She beamed up to him before trying again, this time heading towards Haibara.

The two boys to the side were improving as well. But as usual, Genta wanted to show off and pushed a little bit too hard.

"Genta!" Shinichi called out as he pushed with a little bit more force on the ice to stop Genta before he hit someone and fell. Fortunately, Shinichi did manage to catch Genta mid-skate. Unfortunately, the boy's momentum pushed Shinichi backwards and he pushed against the skater behind him whereby they all fell into a heap.

"Ah, sorry." After placing Genta in an upright position, Shinichi extended a hand for the unfortunate skater. The blue and white beany bobbed up as he person reached out. Shinichi recognised the callouses right away. "Kuroba?"

"Ah, Kudo. What luck. We meet again." Kuroba nodded in response to Genta's hasty apology before the boy skated off to meet back up with his friends (albeit at a slightly slower speed than before). Kuroba seemed to be struggling to stand up. In the distance, there was a girl's call of 'Bakaito' to which the magician quickly turned towards the sound.

"Mou, you idiot. Why did go skating off all on your own! You told Aoko you don't know how to skate!" The girl, similar in stature with Ran, came skating towards them, stopping mere inches from where Kuroba was trying to stand up.

"I was trying to stop Ahoko! It would have been easier if you've given me better instructions!" Kuroba had his hands on his hips even as he stood unsteadily on his skates. Shinichi had the urge to support the magician at the waist to stop the wobbling feet.

"Aoko did give good instructions, just that Bakaito was too much of a fool to listen to Aoko's advice!" Her anger was prominent, Shinichi thought he saw this sort of fiery anger before, though the target was perceived as somewhat more annoying than the current magician (still a magician though, he wondered if it was a common trait for magicians to stir up a sense of annoyance when they were not performing).

"Are you by any chance related to Nakamori-keibu in the KID Task Force?" Shinichi asked, breaking the pair from their argument.

"Oh, where have the manners gone. The name is Nakamori Aoko, and this is…" She wanted to introduce the messy-haired magician but Shinichi beat her to it.

"Kuroba Kaito, I've met him before." Shinichi nodded back at the magician who flashed him a bright smile.

"At a KID heist Aoko presumes? Kaito always goes to them." She scowled as though she disagrees with him being there. Probably because a difference in view or something by Shinichi's guess.

"No strangely enough. Kudo and I met at a coffee shop. You know, like normal ordinary citizens do on a lazy afternoon. Though that afternoon was quite chilly if I remembered correctly." Kuroba finally managed to stand still, though too ramrod straight for Shinichi's liking.

"Yea... _normal_. As if Aoko would believe Bakaito can do anything normally."

Before it degenerated into another argument, Shinichi decided to speak up. "Are you two here alone?"

"I wish." The magician muttered. "Hakuba's been tagging along today."

"Kaito, Hakuba-kun is actually really nice you know. He helped Aoko with her Arts project."

"Only to you maybe." The scowl directed itself to the opposite end of the ice-rink, where there was a congregation of girls around a single point, no doubt where the English Detective was.

"Oh? Is Kaito jealous that the girls are flocking around Hakuba-kun?" She poked fun (and physically poked at) the magician, causing him to wobble slightly. Shinichi reacted almost immediately and placed a steadying hand around his shoulders.

"Hardly."

"By the way Kudo-kun, what brings you here today?"

"Ah, I nearly forgot." Shinichi lost all sense of time after he met up with the magician. "I am here with several children," at the girl's words, it reminded him that he was supposed to be looking after the three inquisitive Detective Boys. Though he knew Haibara would keep them safe from most situations but those children rarely listens to Haibara's or Conan's advices. Hopefully, he would fare better as Shinichi. "I'm actually teaching them how to skate seeing as it was their first time."

"Then you can help Kaito here as well! All he's been doing is complaining about Aoko's methods and Hakuba-kun being there."

"I don't mind…" Shinichi felt there was more to just putting the magician in his care. It was as though the girl wanted some alone time with the English Detective. 'But it couldn't be could it?'

"Great! We can meet up later for coffee or something. We'll probably come and find you after we've skated around for a bit. You have fun with your class Kaito." She teased before speeding away to the group of girls gathering in the distance.

"Is she...dating Hakuba?" Shinichi asked tentatively.

"Unfortunately. I've tried everything to dissuade her." The magician's shoulders sagged ever so slightly. "She could have done so much better than that London blondy."

"Are you…?" For some odd reason, Shinichi felt his heart sag a little.

"Not anymore." The magician shook his head, leaning into the hand on his shoulder (Shinichi never knew that was even possible). "I had, once upon a time, but now...I don't think so."

"You don't sound so sure." Shinichi felt a weight lifted off him as he breathed in relief.

"I guess it's because I'm still coming to terms with my own feelings. I mean, it's still kind of new and all that…"

"Does that mean you have someone in your mind?" The weight settled back into Shinichi's heart. Somehow, the words from the magician's mouth had hurt.

"I used to think no, but now. I'm pretty certain someone wormed their way into my heart." His soft smile was like a knife wrenching at Shinichi.

"A pretty lady had caught your heart and you have yet to make a move? Are you trying to be a gentleman like your idol?" It was no secret, and the magician had admitted to being KID's fan, it would only be natural for him wanting to take after his idol. Though why did it hurt Shinichi at the thought?

The magician let out a weak laugh but his actions caused him to lose balance again and he leaned so far forwards the Shinichi had to move to catch him.

"I think I better start on that skating lesson if we don't want you to fall over every few seconds." Shinichi decided to put his mind to better use, focusing on the fumbling magician on ice rather than dwelling on the potential partner of the magician.


	8. 8 Maids a Milking

**On the eigth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR everyone! 4 more chapters to go!

* * *

 **8 Maids a Milking**

On the day of the New Years, Ran and Sonoko both came by the Kudo Manor and rang incessantly at the doorbell. Shinichi had stayed up the night before, seeing as his parents called at midnight, Japanese time, to wish him a "Happy New Year!" and telling him the should be able to return before that evening. Of course, that being said, his mother had hogged the phone for nearly an hour, chatting his ear off (and constantly asking whether there was anyone he fancied, if not she might be able to do something about it, at which point Shinichi began sputtering and stuttering incoherently while trying his best impersonation of a ripe tomato).

"Ran," he yawned as he opened the door to let the two girls in, "why are you two here at…" glancing up at the grandfather clock in the hallways, it read "eight thirty?" Shinichi internally cursed.

"It's New Years Day, we're going to the shrine to pray for good luck. You're coming with us Shinichi-kun." Sonoko announced with an impatient tap of her foot. "Well Shinichi-kun? Hurry it up will you?"

Ran looked slightly apologetic on the side as she stood with Sonoko in the entry. It seems both did not wish to wait inside the manor. Shinichi left them in the entry hall with the two sets of guest slippers placed in front of them. Noticing the young heiress was quite set on leaving as soon as possible, Shinichi sighed.

"Fine. Give me ten minutes." Shinichi slowly ambled back up the stairs (Sonoko shouted for him to hurry his backside) to take care of his morning rituals and rummaged around for something to wear in the cool weather. Grabbing the first set of clothing in his closet, he threw on a new pair of jeans and made sure to snatch the wallet and phone on the desk before walking out of his room.

"Took you long enough." Sonoko complained, even though Shinichi was sure they have been chatting away in earnest for the past five minutes.

The three of them headed over to the Beika shrine, already filled with people praying for good fortune for the new year. After cleansing themselves with the well water, they went towards the main temple to pay their respect. Shinichi saw the intense concentration on Sonoko's face and the small smile on Ran's face as they bowed their heads and said their prayers and wishes for the new year. Shinichi did the same, threw his coins into the wooden box, clapped then bowed and kept his eyes closed.

He blanked his mind to try and think up of a wish for the new year. But instead of seeing the darkness behind his eyes, he saw the colour of the sky framed by white, a large shining crystal shone at the forefront of his mind. Shinichi wondered if one could be blinded when they have their eyes closed for the vision he saw was definitely bright and blinding. He focused his mind to trying to decipher the meaning behind the image, remembering the tales told to him by his classmates at how the residing deity in the Beika shrine likes to give Its believers glimpses of their future.

"Well? What did you wish for?" The ever inquisitive Sonoko asked, breaking Shinichi out of his semi-trance like state. "Beika shrine is known for granting great wishes and accurate in their predictions. Speaking of," she pointed to the side wooden structure where large hexagonal box stood on the wooden table in front of a large selection of drawers. "Let's go see what our fortunes are!"

Sonoko pulled Ran by her wrist and Shinichi followed sedately behind, shaking his head as he muttered how fickle and sporadic the young heiress was. Picking up a nearby box, he gave it a good shake to dislodge his fortune. He threw in the 100 Yen into the donations box before retrieving the fortune from the drawers.

"Shinichi?" Ran tapped Shinichi on the shoulder as he was too immersed into his fortune. "What did you get?"

"Uh…" Shinichi quickly stuffed the small sheet of paper into his pocket as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Great Fortune."

"Ooh." Sonoko peered from behind Ran, she had in her hands her own fortune. "Mine's Fortune, same with Ran. So? What did you ask?"

Shinichi sighed, he knew the girl would continue to pester him if he did not show it. Finally, he pulled the small sheet of paper back out and let the girl have it.

"Let's see... _ **Health, good health for the coming year but beware of the change in weather**_. Quite generic. _**Wealth, you are not for wont**_. Predictable seeing as both your parents are famous and your father's books are sold out the moment it reaches the shelves, not to mention you're helping as a consultant for the police, I hear they pay you pretty well."

"I work for free Sonoko. The only _payment_ I've received are in certificates and recognition." Shinichi reminded. He never asked the police for actual monetary payment but they do give him quite a lot of leeway in terms of what he could do in an investigation (providing it was within legal limits) and had allowed him in on many cases, which is more important for him than the money (on the rare occasion where there have been actual reward money involved).

" _ **Career, your professionalism is well recognised and jobs will come find you rather than you finding it**_. Typical seeing as murders actually appear wherever you go. Ah, here we are! _**Romance, realise your romance and take it in your grasp for the red string is one that has been festering.**_ "

Shinichi turned to look away, the trees in the surrounding suddenly seemed more interesting, as are the grey paving stones beneath his feet.

"Shinichi? Is there something you want to tell me? Perhaps a special someone?" Ran sidled up closer to Shinichi, conveniently blocking his view of the trees.

"No such thing and no such person. _You_ of all people know where I've been for the past year or so, where and how would I meet someone?"

"Then let me fix that for you!" Sonoko announced proudly. "None of us had breakfast yet and I know just the place for us."

They took a bus and a fifteen minute ride later, they arrived at a commercial district. A short walk after that and they were standing in front of a generic building with a short set of steps leading to the elevator lobby. Sonoko pressed for the 3rd floor, smiling widely all the way.

"You'll love it, both of you! It serves really cute cakes and the servers are all really _cute_ as well! Though I come here for the food rather than the servers." She admitted before giving both Ran and Shinichi a suggestive look as she exited the bland metallic insides of the elevator.

Shinichi was the last to exit the elevator, so he had no idea what the young heiress had been telling the girl at the counter, only that she had been showing her something on her phone. The girl at the counter smiled conspiratorially and called over another waitress to lead them towards a table.

As they sat in a booth seat, Shinichi saw quite a few numbers of waitresses glancing at their direction, some even giggled and called out a chef from the kitchen. He had to admit, they were quite easy on the eye though his traitorous mind somehow was comparing these people with a certain cross-dressing thief (Shinichi had to wonder why did that suddenly pop up in his mind, must have been seen a trigger somewhere). Strangely enough, they did not have to order, though Shinichi suspected it had something to do with Sonoko hovering over the counter as they entered the store.

Two waitresses set down a plate of food and drinks in front of the three, Shinichi's eyes were drawn to the plate of full breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, ham, and toast which had been buttered and sprinkled with icing sugar. A hand appeared before Shinichi's vision as it decorated the toast with chocolate sauce in front of his eyes. There were now actually _writings_ and _drawings_ on that piece of toast, a heart and the word 'LOVE' written in a manner that is often seen on omelets rather than bread. However, it was not the piece of art (for the heart shape was too perfect and the surrounding small flowers were too delicate to be considered as anything but a piece of artwork) that drew Shinichi's attention, rather it was the set of hands. He reached out to grab the wrist, stopping its retreat, then looked up at the face belonging to the waitress.

Though the term _waitress_ must be used extremely loosely in this sense.

"Kuroba?" Shinichi was unsure but the eyes and the feeling of the wrist leant him some confidence.

"Hey." Even the voice was more feminine than what he was used to. Shinichi had to wonder what urged the magician to play the role of a _waitress_ on a New Years Day (though he did make a believable female, with his long slender legs showing from beneath the maid costume and knee-high white socks, to the light makeup applied to highlight the cheekbones and the bright eyes. Shinichi once again had to resist the urge to throw himself out the window as his mind took in way too much detail).

"Any particular reason for cross-dressing today?" Shinichi noticed how the second waitress was busy explaining Ran's particular breakfast plate that was more elaborate than his own, no doubt the work of Sonoko who is now busy hiding the snicker behind her fist as her other hand held her smartphone and was apparently taking a video of the two of them (Shinichi had to remember to steal the phone and erase the footage at a later time today, who knows what the heiress would do with the video). "By the way, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too Kudo. As for me being here...my mother's friend own this place and I somehow...offended...my mother a few days back. So she dragged me out of the house this morning, set me up here, and told me on no uncertain terms am I to escape unless I want to find my worst fear waiting for me in my bedroom." He grimaced at the thought, shuddering slightly, to which Shinichi felt the urge to suddenly pull the magician down onto his laps and start soothing him (ok...now Shinichi's brain was going _way_ out of line). "Her threats are generally carried out without mercy for the victim so I cannot leave this shop until closing time…"

"Well...for what it's worth, at least you look the part here? Though I'm not even sure what this shop is, apart from it being a cafe…" Shinichi hoped that it sounded like a compliment.

"It's a maid cafe Kudo. You really need to get out more." The magician sighed before fixing the napkin onto Shinichi's laps. "And you're supposed to thank me for my efforts in preparing your meal."

"Ah. Thank you then."

"You make that sound like a chore Kudo." He shook his head, the ponytail that had been part of the wig flicked about with the motion.

"It's not. Not when…" Shinichi had to hesitate. All the words he wanted to use sounded too _suggestive_ in this setting and it wouldn't do if Sonoko had caught it on video. He finally settled for "it looks too good to eat."

"I'm an artist, though I chose magic as my medium for displaying my skills." The magician stood by the side of the table, waiting for Shinichi to take a bite. "Well?"

"Um…" Shinichi picked up the piece of toast and nibbled the crust. It was really too sweet for his taste but he was not about to let the magician's efforts go to waste. Also, who knows what other forms of strange punishment the magician's mother might give if she heard a paying customer was displeased with his performance. "It's really nice."

"Too sweet for your taste I take it?" The magician let out a smile before pushing the cup of coffee into Shinichi's direction. Shinichi took a long gulp to wash away the icing sugar sticking at his throat. "I did tone it down, using dark chocolate instead of the sweet red syrup they call strawberry sauce around here. I noticed you drank your coffee plain last time and knew you wouldn't be the type with a sweet tooth."

"You pay quite a lot of attention to…" Shinichi took another bite instead of sounding like he was accusing the magician to be a stalker. "...everything around you."

"My surroundings are generally my audience. I make it my job to know about my audience and to bring them the most joy and happiness I can." He said proudly before reaching for the near empty coffee cup. "Let me get you a refill. You don't have to finish everything on the plate you know."

Shinichi watched the retreating back and despite the sweetness of the toast, he took another bite, determined to finish at least this piece on his plate even if all the other food were not to his liking much.


	9. 9 Ladies Dancing

**On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: My Shinichi suddenly sounded so...OOC...-_-;;

* * *

 **9 Ladies Dancing**

Shinichi yawned again inside the grand ballroom of some five star hotel that he did not bother to remember the name for. As soon as his parents returned that afternoon, and not too soon after he returned himself from that outing to the Beika Shrine then the subsequent cafe, his parents appeared with fanfare. His mother hugged him the moment she laid eyes on him in the library. His father just stood at the entrance and smirked as Shinichi turned blue from his mother's hug. They insisted he accompany them to the New Years Ball that his father had been invited to, his mother quickly began tearing up when Shinichi was just suggesting he might not go (" _Shin-chan~ are you really that cruel and heartless to leave your parents on their own for New Year, a day of celebration as a family? Especially since we missed Christmas together?_ " "' _Kaa-san, you were the one to not come back for Christmas. It's hardly my fault._ " " _But Shin-chan, we're here now._ " The conversation continued in much the same line until Shinichi relented and began digging his closet for his formal suit).

Every guest had wanted to talk to either one of the three Kudos that evening, his father was off to the side by the refreshments table, cornered by both men and women of all ages. They looked really eager and his father looked to be enjoying himself as he regaled them with his tales. His mother was closer to the dancing floor, men flocked around her and were no doubt commenting on her beauty. She laughed that joyous tone, as she bathed in the compliments. Shinichi himself had only managed to escape a group of overly eager females that kept pushing themselves onto him. He now stood by a pillar in a dim corner, hoping no one would notice. Unfortunately, his mother caught his eye and quickly excused herself to approach Shinichi.

"'Kaa-san, shouldn't you be over there with your fans?" He nodded to the group of males still staring in their direction.

"Nonsense, how can a mother leave her son when said son looked like he was overwhelmed?" She said in a motherly tone that was not often heard by Shinichi. She reached up to brush away a few strands of fringe to have a good look at his tired eyes.

"I'm fine 'kaa-san. I'm just…" He was trying to figure out how best to not sound to whiny. "I guess I'm just tired. I've had a long day today."

"I would have guessed seeing as Ran-chan would likely have dragged you out of the house this morning." She kept sweeping her eyes across the room, as though looking for someone in particular.

"She told you that?" Shinichi wondered how much his childhood friend divulged and how much his mother was able to speculate from said information.

"She didn't, but I know these things." She smiled proudly before gripping onto Shinichi's arms. "Now accompany me. There's a friend I want to say hi to."

Obediently, Shinichi let his mother cling onto him (whereas he would usually try to dislodge it as quick as possible). They came up towards a well dressed, classy woman standing with a French man.

"Chikage-chan!" Yukiko called out when they were within hearing distance. The woman looked over and her eyes quickly glistened with happiness.

"Yukiko-chan!" She was quick to dismiss her companion and hugged his mother, giving her the customary French greeting. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you or Yuusaku-kun in a while. And this must be your son!"

"Yes," she turned to nudge Shinichi forward, who offered a handshake. "Shin-chan, Chikage-chan is a good friend of ours. By the way, where is _your_ escort?"

"A bit stuck at work I'm afraid." She sighed, "I might have miscalculated a bit when I threatened..."

"Oh pish-posh. Your threats are generally quite tame. I still remember the time when you threatened your husband when he sprang that prank inside the house. Is the mark still here?"

The two women continued to chat and reminisce as Shinichi stood dutifully at the side. Somehow, the features on his mother's friend is quite familiar, yet he wasn't able to place it on a singular face. He deduced he might have seen her in passing but by the way the conversation is going, he doubts she lives in Beika.

Just when Shinichi was about to suggest he would go and grab them all drinks, and hopefully sparing himself of any further gossip (they were veering into the dangerous territory of whether Shinichi was dating and whether there were potential dating partners), a soft feminine voice called in their direction.

"I'm sorry I'm late 'kaa-san." The timbre of the voice was one he heard just earlier in the day. "Tanaka-san was trying to con me into staying for tomorrow, something about the sudden increase in customers, then blackmailing me. Really, I have no wish to go back. Not when all the girls were pestering me about beauty regime and makeup advice."

"Kuroba?" It was the second time of the day when he said the name.

"Well, this is a surprise." Chikage was the one to recover. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other."

"We met at a cafe." Both said at the same time, before Shinichi felt embarrassed and turned away. The magician was still wearing his female costume, the maid outfit consisting of a black one-piece dress, only without the apron. He seemed to have swapped out the flat sole shoes to a pair of low heels, his hair (wig) that had been held in a ponytail is now let down with a small clip holding it at the side. The small amount of makeup had definitely been refreshed with a new coat of blush, more glittery eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick to match the occasion.

"I thought you had a son Chikage-chan." His mother looked between the newly arrived magician and Shinichi. She had a strange smile on her face as he noted the intense look on Shinichi's face.

"I do. Kaito is currently being _punished_ for what he did a few days ago." She glared at her son. "So to make up for it, he was told to help out at a friend's shop for the day. Of course, this meant he had to look the part to not stand out inside the shop."

"It was a _maid cafe_! 'Kaa-san, you do not put your _son_ to work the floor at a _maid cafe_." The magician groaned.

"You deserve it."

"You don't have to take away my change of clothes as well."

Shinichi had to wince, now he fully understood the evilness of the magician's mother and swore not to get on the woman's bad side.

"It'll serve as good practice for you."

"So," his mother intruded into the conversation before it degenerated into a mother-son argument. "What should we call you when you're dressed like that?"

Both mother and son looked at her with confusion.

"I don't think it would be good to call you by your actual name like this. Heavens, who knows what sorts of impression you'll make."

"You know, Yukiko-chan, why don't I leave the naming to you." There was mischief in her eyes.

"Let's see…" She placed a finger on her chin, tapping it gently as she considered her options. She then looked meaningfully at Shinchi before coming to the conclusion. "How about Edogawa Irine? Older sister to Edogawa Conan." She smiled conspiratorially with Shinichi.

"Edogawa Conan? Is he a relative of yours?"

Shinichi held back the groan, he knew Conan would come back to haunt him sometime. Though he was expecting blackmail rather than outright mentioning of him in a public setting. He chanced a glance over at the magician, who looked somewhat confused but at the same time it was as though he recognised the name as he glanced towards Shinichi in much the same way his mother had not moments before.

"Conan-kun is the nephew of the grandfather of the cousin of the daughter of the brother of my uncle. Basically a distant relative who's currently living in States right now with his parents. I'm sure he wouldn't mind adding someone else to his family." She grinned at Shinichi. "Now, shouldn't you be a good escort Shin-chan?"

"What?" Shinichi snapped his head towards his mother.

"You're going to be Irine-chan's escort for the evening, which means you should take _her_ out for a dance."

Shinichi was about to open his mouth to protest but there looking between the magician and the two ladies in front of him, he decided his sanity was better off bringing the magician out to the dance floor. Like a gentleman, he offered his arm.

"Then...I guess we'll go?" He asked the magician.

"Meitantei, am I that offensive to you?" He sighed but still taking the arm and leaning it, acting much like the character her was dressed at. Shinichi had to notice the softness of the black fabric and even though he knew his current companion was definitely male, he did feel something _soft_ as the magician leaned in. Gulping, he tried to tame his hormones from acting up (the magician was an _extremely _ believable female).

"N...o...no." He stuttered, nearly biting his tongue. There was just something in the tone when the magician addressed him that reminded him of the moon and the midnight sky. Carefully (why did he have to be careful? He really did not know) he took the magician by the hand, noticing the softness of flesh, and led him (her?) out to the slow waltz.

During that single song, they both felt their mothers' intense gaze on them and both had not wanted to head back too early for fear of teasing. Instead, when the orchestra finished their playing, they decided to retreat to the balcony and hide away from their mothers.

"..." It was awkward for Shinichi to stand next to the magician as he was dressed as such and he wanted to start a conversation but wasn't sure what to say.

"Am I that offensive? Looking like this?" There was pain in the magician's voice.

"What? NO!" Shinichi had to admit, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate the look (he actually appreciated too much) but rather, he wasn't sure how to react to the magician.

Beside him, the magician sighed. "It's not like I wanted to be here and all that, but 'kaa-san insisted and as I've alluded to earlier, she has a mean streak."

"I've noticed."

"Then why is it you seemed to be avoiding my face when we talk?" He demanded, standing somewhat menacingly in front of Shinichi. "If I don't look offensive to you, if you have no problems with me like this, then why are you avoiding my eyes?"

Shinichi could not say that it was because he felt too drawn by that face, that look, and those eyes that he had to avoid them. Lest he wanted to see the same face superimposed onto the magician when they meet as themselves again under the normal setting. Nor did he want to say how the current situation reminds him of a past situation between himself (as Conan) and a certain magician-thief. Biting his lips, he settled for a generic, and possibly safe, answer. "Because I don't want to offend you?"

"Ha?"

"Because it would seem strange if I said something that I shouldn't when you're looking like that and you might find it disrespectful…" Shinichi added in a mutter.

"And why would I do that?" The magician relaxed his pose and settled back by Shinichi's side. Shinichi was grateful as this particular positioning allows him to actually look at the magician from the corners of his eyes without the magician noticing (and why did he want to do that? Solely to appreciate the view?)

"I...don't know."

There was a moment of silence between them before the magician burst out into a giggle, then into a full blown laugh.

"Oh, Meitantei." He tugged at Shinchi's arm that had been resting on the balcony baluster, leading it to wrap around his own waist. Shinichi tensed as the magician leaned in, acting much like those romance movies that Shinichi watched with Ran and Sonoko where the heroine of the movie would then sigh and proclaim something of great importance.

Shinichi dared to actually look at the magician at his side, to look up at the face, and noticed the softening of the eyes.

"I don't usually dress like this though. You've seen me as I am. This is just something I'm quite good at if I may say so myself." He admitted. "Besides, I need to act the part if I'm dressed _for_ the part. That's what all good performers should do."

Somehow, those words seemed to be implying something else. It was as though the magician was hinting to a large secret, one that had been floating around in Shinichi's mind for a while now ever since he met the magician in that cafe.

"You...you're…"

"I'm?" The expectant tone and look from the magician made Shinichi hesitate. What if he was wrong in his assumption? The bell tolled in the distance and both turned towards the sound, breaking whatever spell that was cast over Shinichi.

"Nothing. Just…" Shinichi considered his next words carefully. "Did your mother teach you this skill?"

Again, his companion (escort?) laughed in a way that reminded Shinichi of the twinkling stars and began telling Shinichi how his father had taught him the strangest thing. Shinichi found he quite actually enjoy the tone of voice, even if it sounded a bit strange knowing his partner was distinctly male. But he found he could appreciate the effort placed into making a fictitious character real. However, he could not seem to stop drawing a parallel between the skills of his current magician partner and a certain magician that shows up underneath the moonlight.


	10. 10 Lords a Leaping

**On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

* * *

 **10 Lords a Leaping**

As Shinichi stepped out from the shadows on the roof, he cannot help but call out to the white figure before him, and effectively startling said figure.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Three heist in under a fortnight, you'll make a mistake one of these days." Shinichi could practically sense the weary emanating from the white figure. He had the urge to rush over and tug on that cape so that KID would fall into his arms ('where did that stray thought come from?') and so that he could provide the shelter from the cold chilled wind.

"Meitantei, so good to see you again tonight." KID recovered from his shock. No doubt the magician-thief had not been expecting Shinichi here tonight, he might have bugged Shinichi as he seems to know the detective should be busy with something else. The way his mouth twitched to a strained smile was evidence Shinichi's appearance now had derailed his plans.

And it would have been true, that Shinichi should have been preoccupied, as his parents had pulled him outside to have dinner but Shinichi had rushed through the dinner just to be here on time. His father smirked as Shinichi left hurriedly, the same smirk he had given Shinichi that very morning when he saw the heist notice in the papers. Shinichi mentally made a note to ask his father what that was all about.

"I hadn't been expecting your appearance tonight seeing as you weren't inside the display halls." KID shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but Shinichi could read his posture like a book. The magician-thief was secretly glad for Shinichi's appearance and that made Shinichi happy.

"I was running a bit late so I thought I'd meet you up here instead." Shinichi smiled, walking closer towards KID. "So? Are you going to answer my question?"

"Hm…" KID tapped his cheeks with the night's heist, a diamond housed in a medallion surrounded by smaller gems. "Perhaps I just wanted an excuse to see you." The grin was evident underneath the dull moonlight. Shinichi had to force down a blush.

"You'll make a mistake like thinking like that." He whispered softly, ducking his head so the blush would not show or be too evident towards KID. Shinichi knew that if the magician-thief saw it, he would tease Shinichi relentlessly.

"It's never a mistake if I get to see you." KID stalked over, steps silent and steady. Shinichi held his ground, excitedly anticipating for KID's next action.

All of a sudden, there was a dull thud and a groan from KID and he faltered in his step. Shinichi was about to step over to support the wobbling thief but was forcefully pushed backwards.

"Move!" KID shouted before turning back 180 degrees towards the edge of the roof. Another shot went off and hit the monocle, flinging the piece of eyewear onto the concrete. A third shot hit the white top hat, and revealed disheveled brown hair. KID's hand was quick to respond to try and cover half of his face but Shinichi already saw the features.

"Kuroba…?"

KID (Kuroba?) cursed before dashing towards the edge of the roof, not before another shot hit the concrete where KID had been moments earlier. Shinichi held back a gasp of fear as he ducked away from a stray bullet aimed at his head. Before he jumped, there was a groan and Shinichi noticed the deployment of the hang glider was a split second later than usual. KID would have suffered critical injuries if the wind had been less than accommodating tonight. As it stands, the magician-thief only flew at a relatively lower altitude for a longer period of time before rising with the currents. However, KID flew erratically, as though he was lacking in control. Shinichi tested the wind direction, he remembered the weather report saying tonight's wind is not too erratic so it made no sense for KID to be flying as such.

"Unless…" Shinichi's eyes widened before he rushed over to the edge, gripping onto the concrete tightly that the edges began to bite into his flesh. He saw the white hang glider swerve dangerously to the left and had nearly crashed into the building. He held his breath when KID just managed to have the glider underneath his control once more. When Shinichi remembered to breath, the worst happened and the hang glider seemed to have _stuttered_ and began falling towards the ground.

"KID!" He shouted as he watched it fall down down. He was grateful that he was the only one here, the only one who could hear his desperate cries. Shinichi tries to remember the approximate location, then picked up the top hat and monocle from the floor (no need for the police to find these then taking it back as evidence).

Shinichi forwent the usual elevator and instead took to the stairs. He was grateful he had great stamina due to his years of soccer training. He bypassed the display hall, not bothering to help the Task Force or extricate the English Detective from the sticky toffee pudding trap (Shinichi could smell the toffee from the hallway). He used the back entrance as he knew the front would be filled with fans and the media alike and he had no wish to offer his comments to tonight's affairs.

Running out into the chilly air, Shinichi oriented himself towards the general direction where he thought KID fell. On the way, he stopped by a sports store still opened to grab a change of clothing and a bag, knowing there might be a need for KID to change out of his costume should he find said magician-thief, and stopped at the pharmacy next door to grab the basic first aid kit, pain killers, and various things he thought he might need to take care of the magician-thief. He was not about to let KID die on his watch, neither would he allow KID to be caught in such a condition. The detective wanted KID all to himself if possible.

Shinichi's feet took him close to the river's edge and Shinichi strained his eyes for a speck of white. He slowed his pace, eyes scanning both the water and the bushes. Five minutes in and his eyes finally saw something white fluttering in the distance. Shinichi hurried over and saw something that nearly ripped his heart out.

It was the broken hang glider with its metallic struts deformed and at a strange angle. Pulling the contraption out, Shinichi saw several telltale holes in the white fabric. He felt his voice stuck at his throat as he hurriedly scanned the waters. It could be that KID discarded the damaged hang glider and escaped by the waters, or even he might have an assistant somewhere waiting nearby to pick him up. At least the injury shouldn't be too sever seeing the fabric still remained white, however the darkness of the night prevented Shinichi from actually looking at the ground and he thought he felt something wet when he brushed by the low foliage. Clenching the torn hang glider, he desperately searched the area hoping for signs. He soon became crushed when nothing came up.

"How stupid am I not to have realise sooner." Shinichi berated himself when he came up to another empty bush, before digging out his phone and searched for his home number.

" _Hello…_ "

"'Kaa-san!" Shinichi nearly shouted into the phone. "Where do the Kurobas live?"

" _Shin-chan? Is something wrong?_ " The concerned voice echoed in Shinichi's ears.

"Now is not the time 'kaa-san." Shinichi was impatient and irritated as he ran back towards the main road to catch a taxi.

" _I'll need to look for it, I'll send you the address. But they live in Ekoda._ "

Shinichi did manage to catch a taxi and had asked the driver to start the journey towards Ekoda. On the way, his mother finally texted him the address which he quickly showed the driver. It was a tense 5 minute drive but when they arrived, Shinichi did not bother to get the change off the driver.

He probably rang the doorbell with a bit too much force and the rushed footsteps from behind the doorway was unnerving Shinichi.

"Sorry, we're not interested..." A woman's voice was muffled as the door began to open.

"Wait, Chikage-san." Shinichi managed to jam his foot in the small gap, he knew he might regret it in the morning when the bruise starts to hurt. "Is Kuro-, Kaito-kun in?"

"Shinichi-kun." She glanced behind her then back at Shinichi. "Kaito he's out…"

Just then, there was a thump from upstairs and Shinichi pushed his way in, ignoring how impolite he was being (at least he kicked off his shoes at the entryway instead of wearing it indoors). Shinichi used his instincts and opened a nearby door. The sight behind it was disturbing.

Kaito was lying on his bed, his pant legs stained with bright red, with one leg having cut open to reveal the extent of the injury. An elderly man stood close by with rags stained with similar colour draped across the rim of a bowl of steaming warm water. His shirt was untouched but there were burn marks near the heart area. The room smelled of the familiar smell of iron which Shinichi had to wrinkle his nose.

"Shinichi-kun…" Chikage was close behind him and was tugging at his jacket helm to catch his attention. But Shinichi's eyes were glued on the prone form on the bed.

"How is he?" Shinichi inched closer and the magician finally managed to open his eyes. Shinichi reached out to brush away the sweat drenched bangs. He could feel the heat from the forehead, and he suspect the wound might have been infected (best case scenario, unless the bullets were laced with something then Shinichi would be more concerned).

"Kudo?" He blinked lazily, breaths coming out in puffs and voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, save your breath." Shinichi patted the magician before turning back to the two adults. "Shouldn't we call an ambulance?"

"Shinichi-kun, you of all people know we can't approach the hospital with Kaito looking like that." Chikage sounded pained. "Jii knows enough to help."

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be this time Chikage-sama. The bullets are still inside, my hands aren't the most stable to extract it." The elder man showed his slightly shaking hands. Not sure if it was due to old age or nervousness, it was clear the elder man would not be able to handle anything delicate for the time being.

"I'll do it." Shinichi offered his service, he was already rolling up his sleeves. "Where's the bathroom?" He knew he had to sanitize first before attempting anything. No point in risking an infection and opening someone up, even if it were just on extremities, in a _bedroom_ of all places was risky enough.

Chikage hesitantly nodded before directing him towards another door in the corridor. It seems she was running out of ideas as well. Shinichi thought she would be the one handling such a scenario but who would want to operate on their own kin, let alone their own son.

And indeed true the the elderly man's words, there were bullets, plural, more than one. Shinichi, under the guidance of Jii, extracted three bullets from the upper thigh and lower legs combined. One had lodged dangerously close to the artery and another nearly embedded itself into the bone. No wonder there was so much blood. It was a miracle that Shinichi had not felt nauseated at the sight, though him being a homicide detective and being exposed to the most gruesome scene almost on a daily basis did help curb such reactions.

Several hours of intense, and amateurish, surgery (which had Shinichi itching to call Haibara for some odd reason even knowing the girl was a chemist and not a surgeon but he figured she would have more knowledge than everyone present combined), the three finally managed to clean up all of Kaito's injuries and correctly bandage and stitched the wounds. Chikage had offered Shinichi the guest room but Shinichi wanted to stay close by in case there were changes.

When the pair of adults retired and had left Shinichi alone to take care of the feverish magician, albeit reluctantly as neither had trusted the detective to not expose the injured magician, Shinichi still felt he couldn't sleep. Not with the magician uttering the words "Danger" and "Run Meitantei" every few minutes. He felt he did not want to leave the magician in such a state, neither did he want to expose the secrets. He can empathise with the situation, the need to keep something this big as a secret, and he knows there must be an important reason behind this. He was willing to listen and understand the magician, and hopefully do something to help with the situation as well.


	11. 11 Pipers Piping

**On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: 1 more chapter to go~ Anyways, the chapter content and title is a bit abstracted from one-another, in the previous fews, at least it linked up a bit, this one requires you to think outside of the box. I had Hamline, in my mind the whole time, you know the story about the pied piper helping out then luring the kids away as payments. This is kind of, barely related, to the theme (not the abduction part, couldn't have Shinichi abducting Kaito).

* * *

 **11 Pipers Piping**

Morning came with a crink in Shinichi's neck. He had unwittingly fell asleep in the chair and is now feeling the effects. Glancing over at the sleeping magician who had finally stopped sweating in buckets, Shinichi felt slightly relieved. He made a mental note to have Chikage-san change out the magician's clothes.

Spying the small amount of light coming from the curtains then glancing over at the wall mounted clock, he realised it was nearing 11. He must have been really tired or had stayed up really late to have slept in. Stretching, he left his seat to freshen up a bit. A set of clothing has been set aside for him to use, no doubt one of the adults had assumed he would be staying here for the day as well.

He did not notice any signs of activity within the house, and upon arriving in the kitchens, he saw a light breakfast set up, covered with plastic wrap and ready to be eaten. Shinichi was not about to waste such efforts and said the customary "ittadakimasu" before tucking into the food. It was delicious, but he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely sitting at the dinning table by himself. Glancing around, he noticed several photos, most of which were of the whole family of when the magician was young. There were a few depicting the famous scenes in Paris, and one taken just below the Tower where the two parents seemed to be engaged in a passionate kiss (that one Shinichi quickly turned away from with a fierce blush). Not knowing what else to do, Shinichi returned back to the magician's room with a small tray for the water bottle, glasses, fruits, and the bottle of painkillers.

Shinichi had not been expecting the magician to even wake up so he was pleasantly surprised when the magician turned and blink at the sound of the opening of his bedroom door.

"How do you feel?" Shinichi even felt weird asking the magician that, he personally knows how painful a gunshot wound feels but he had to ask to assess whether the magician would need the extra painkillers.

"Like I fell from the sky." He croaked, eyes wincing at his own voice. Shinichi walked briskly to help the magician sit up and offered him a glass of water. "I'd like to ask you to at least wait until I feel better before arresting me."

"I helped patch you back together yesterday, I'm not about to arrest you anytime soon." Shinichi admitted, placing the now empty cup of water to the side. He took the apple from the selection of fruit he picked up and began peeling it with a paring knife. "Are you going to tell me or do you really want me to make assumptions and deductions?"

He had already come to the conclusion last night that he would not exactly arrest the magician-thief but he really (desperately) wanted to know the reason (and practically anything regarding the magician in front of him. Shinichi realised it could be classified as an obsessive behaviour and had promptly told his mind to stop thinking about it). Though that did not mean he would stop chasing KID, just perhaps the phrase 'catch-and-release' would be more suited to this situation. He, after all, enjoyed the chases very much and would not destroy his own source of entertainment (it helps that chasing KID allows Shinichi to enjoy a particular _view_ of the magician-thief, again Shinichi was overcome with a sudden urge to throw himself out of the window to hide away from the thought. He briefly wondered his mind had been running on a tangent every time he comes into contact with the thief).

"Let's see what you know first. I'll try to fill in." The magician was strangely accommodating and he appreciated that. Shinichi suspected it must be because of the heavy weight of secrets. He had, on numerous occasions, wanted to share the secret of Conan with someone else just to relieve the burden. He had been lucky to have his parents, Haibara, the Professor, and Hattori in the general know. However, KID had barely anyone aside from his family. He assumed the old man from yesterday was an assistant so he definitely knew and by how his mother reacted to his presence, she knew as well. But that would be the end of the list of people who knew such a heavy secret. It was a shame seeing as the magician had such an alluring character that seems to draw people in (his thoughts were derailing once again, it seems to be happening much more often ever since he woke up this morning).

Shinichi organised his thoughts before speaking, hands slowing peeling away the skin of the apple with the help of a knife. "I know KID is looking for something specific, something worth a lot to others that are willing to kill the thief for. KID also disappeared for eight years, and I suspect that would be your predecessor. If I were to hazard a guess, it might be your father, the deceased Kuroba Toichi." Pausing in his actions, he glanced at the large portrait painting hanging on the wall where the elder man stood performing on stage. "If I were to the extrapolate that information, I would suspect him to have been found out by these people and silenced accordingly because it was bad for business."

"You've guess correctly Meitantei, even with as little evidence and hinting from me." KID/Kuroba smiled tiredly. "I knew there was something I admire in you other than your looks." Shinichi blushed as KID/Kuroba teased, he tries to focus more on the fruit in his hands, now halfway peeled. He seemed to be in a better mood even with the pain that was definitely making itself known. Shinichi would have given the magician painkillers but Shinichi wanted him to have something in his stomach before swallowing the pills.

"All I can think of is that you're using yourself as bait, luring out whoever silenced your father...that being said, it's a stupid action." Shinichi could understand the method, could even decipher the motive, but it does not mean he could condone revenge. "If you're looking to avenge your father, and exacting your own form of justice, I'll definitely make sure you'll be behind bars despite whatever feelings I have. It's a dangerous game you're playing and…"

"Oh?" The magician interrupted, Now much intrigued, he tries to inch closer. " _Feelings_?" The magician had managed to naturally draw the conversation away from the topic, focusing on a rather embarrassing point for Shinichi.

"I mean...I...um…" Shinichi knew his mouth could sometimes run away from him, especially in the presence of the magician who had such an open face.

"Do go on." Amusement twinkled in the eyes. "I dare say, this is not something I'm expecting today."

"Look it doesn't matter." Shinichi distracts himself with slicing the apple into small wedges, carving out _ears_ for the apple rabbits in hopes that he could avoid the question. "What matters is why you're doing this." He tries to assert but knowing his face was still slightly too pink for his normal colouring. "I want the whole story."

His demanding tone had stopped all forms of teasing from the bed-ridden magician as he considered the detective's words. Finally, after what seems to be an eternity of silence when reality has only passed several minutes, he opened his mouth.

"Once upon a time, there was a chivalrous white phantom."

Shinichi groaned, trust the magician to spin the truth into a fairy tale.

"The white phantom found out a dangerous secret, one that if landed into the wrong hands, can become disastrous. The white phantom sought to eliminate the source of danger however, another party, those belonging to the shadows, crept up upon him before he could take the forbidden fruit away. The shadows took out the phantom and thought he would be buried underneath the ground, not knowing the phantom had unintentionally chosen another host to take up its cause."

"So what you're saying is that your father was trying to find then hide something, possibly a gem, away from unsavoury people but was killed in the process. You, his son, had accidentally found out his secret and decided to finish his self-proclaimed cause." Shinichi sighed, why couldn't the magician speak normally. "But you still haven't told me what this _forbidden fruit_ is. All I know is that it is a gem. Are there any special characteristics to it?"

"Ah-ah." He wagged a finger in front of Shinichi. "If I make it too easy for you, you'll become bored. Now, _deduce_."

Shinichi retaliated by shoving a wedge of apple into the magician's mouth. He traced back to the numerous heist targets, his brain quickly categorizing the characteristics, the similarities and differences between the targets. The ratio to gem and non-gem targets were large and it was easy to assume that _gem_ or _precious stone_ was a criteria. Mentally looking through his own stored information, there was unfortunately not much similarities between the gems, stones, and jewelry pieces themselves.

"A transparent precious, or semi-precious, stone that are of a certain caret, showing some sort of change when exposed to…" Shinichi poked the knife into another wedge, though this time taking it for himself. The magician seems to have pouted as Shinichi took a bite and the detective considers as a revenge served. "Moonlight?"

"Good, good." He took a slice of apple from the plate, but instead biting into it, he was examining the fruit like a piece of art. "The gem, named Pandora, is supposed to change to a blood red colour when exposed to moonlight."

"I'm sure there's a backstory behind this. But I'm also sure it'll be something ridiculous that I wouldn't believe no matter how much you insist to be true." Shinichi took another fruit, an orange, and began slicing into the skin. The magician could easily finish off the plate of fruit before he had a chance to go into the kitchen to find him something more nourishing. "So I wouldn't even bother asking you about why those criminals, and I assume they are, would want such a piece of jewelry for other purposes than decoration."

The magician's laughter was like music to Shinichi's ears and at that very moment, he knew he does not want to part with such a joyous sound.

"But it is strange." The magician startled Shinichi after a long silence, long enough for the orange to be served into wedges. Shinichi decided to set the knife aside and focus his attention back onto KID/Kuroba (he still had a bit of difficulty trying to figure out which personality the person in front of him was taking. It was unlike the Kuroba he met in the cafe, yet unlike the KID he usually meet on rooftops. If Shinichi had to name this personality, this character, it would be essentially _Kaito_ ). "That you're not being persistent."

"I supposed you're asking this because of your acquaintance with Hakuba?" Shinichi felt something twist in his stomach as he mentioned the name of the English Detective. Somehow, he did not like how the magician was even associated with said detective.

"In effect, that was what I had assumed all detectives to be like. A mindless, to an extent, bloodhound that chases but never stops." It was clear the magician was biased towards the profession. At least the magician did not sound all that pleased to be Hakuba's acquaintance. "However, you've been proving my assumptions wrong. That there _are_ intelligent, witty, and understanding detectives out there that wouldn't trample on other's privacy."

Shinichi could not help but blush, chest suddenly filled with warmth. At least he was spared of answering by the sudden sound coming from the entryway. Deciding to not be impolite, he rushed down to greet (and possibly help out) the returning woman.

"Welcome ba…" Shinichi was once again disrupted when a blurry humanoid shape crashed into him, bringing him to the floor and landing him on his backside.

"Shin-chan! You scared me!" It was his mother that had tackled him. Chikage was standing by the doorway, calmly closing the front door and laying the guest slippers for easy access even as she was laden with several bags of grocery. Shinichi tries to free himself to help the other woman out. "When you called last night, nearly yelling at me, I thought something bad had happened. Then you didn't call back and you know how worried your father and I have been? You might not have been hurt but you said something about wanting to know about where Chikage-chan lived and we had thought something happened to them, especially Kaito. And to not receive any word for the whole morning, we were beyond terrified! I thought you would at least have called. If I hadn't run into Chikage-chan as she was returning from her shopping, I would be even more afraid. I'm quite sure you wouldn't be answering the door seeing as you're too polite to intrude…"

His mother was definitely worried if she started to babble non-stop. He briefly wondered where his father was, could it be that the elder Kudo went to the station? He made a note to call his father to halt any forms of investigation. No need to draw unwanted attention just yet, perhaps at a later time, he could ask for his father's input.

"'Kaa-san, would you mind at least releasing me?" Shinichi tries to crawl out from underneath his mother but the hand wrapping around him grew tighter. Chikage left the pair of Kudo at the entryway, quietly making her own way towards the kitchen to put away the grocery.

"Even when Chikage-chan said you've been taking care of Kai-chan, I mean I know you have enough knowledge about first aid and at least some passing knowledge of medicine and surgery because of all the books you've been reading during your own recover, but that still doesn't mean I, or your father, would not worry."

"'Kaa-san, can we at least continue this somewhere a bit more comfortable, you can nag me later." Shinichi renewed his struggles, now finally managing to free a single arm. However, his other arm barely budged and he was slowly debating whether he should just carry his mother towards the dinning room.

"Kudo?" The magician's voice was strangely clear from the top of the stairs and Shinichi had to crane his head to see the carefully standing magician.

"Kaito!" He then realised he was calling the magician by his given name rather than with a suffix or his family name, and he quickly amended. "I mean Kuroba!" It felt strange to call the magician by his family name when both his mother and himself were in the house, perhaps he should have used a suffix instead.

"Kai-chan!" His mother finally released him and dashed up the stairs to support the magician. "You shouldn't be standing, let alone out of bed." She was fussing over him already, Shinichi did not envy that one bit as he had been the recipient of that particular brand of care for too many times (he chases criminals so it was a given he would injure himself, and every time his mother would fuss over him if he returned home with so much as a scratch on the arm).

Shinichi tries to return circulation to his arms and legs, rubbing on them lightly, before heading up the stairs. His mother had been trying to coax the magician back to bed but it seemed said magician was unwilling. At least it looked like it.

"Kuroba…"

"Please, call me Kaito. If you'll allow me to call you by name as well."

Shinichi nodded before adding. "You should be in bed Kaito."

"But you suddenly left. I thought something had happened to you." There was genuine fear in his eyes, as though he expected someone to hunt him down in his own home. Shinichi understood the fear and took his place as a crutch on the other side of the magician, gently supporting him and guiding him back towards the bedroom.

"You could have just yelled or something."

"What if you were restrained? Couldn't reply? Then what?" Kaito sat on the bed, unwilling to actually get into the bed. Shinichi sighed.

"Were you expecting to be ambushed? Did you make a mistake and draw those aiming for KID back to your home?"

"No, but…" Shinichi thought he saw a mixture of remorse and guilt in those eyes, a strange sight that urged Shinichi to walk closer and hug the magician, which he did (even startling himself at such an impulsive act).

"Shinichi?" Shinichi felt Kaito's head move to look up at him, but he already buried his face and nose into the magician's soft hair, not willing to move until he could feel that the magician was no longer feeling all those sad emotions.

"Hush and let me hold you like this. You looked like you needed it." He justified, though it did not sound logical. He felt Kaito relax into his hold, and even then he did not let go. Even when their mothers call from the kitchen he did not respond, continuing to hold onto the magician.


	12. 12 Drummers Drumming

**On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me**

Disclaimer: Works of Meitantei Conan and Magic Kaito belong to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Lyrics were taken from the 1909 Austin version.

A/N: Final chapter [[clap clap cap]] and it's really really really sweet fluffy, almost toothache inducing.

A big THANK YOU to all you readers, followers, reviewers so far. Hope you've enjoyed 2016's Xmas special brought to you by yours truly. Try and leave a message (Perhaps a request? Perhaps a suggestion? Who knows, I might take up on it and do a holiday special again using the suggestion).

PS: Thanks to Shana-Fujioka for spotting the mistakes ^o^ /

* * *

 **12 Drummers Drumming**

Shinichi's heart was thumping as he laid awake in a foreign bed with a warm body beside him. The curtains had been pulled shut earlier in the evening but even with the small slit between the fabric, Shinichi could clearly see it was not yet morning. However, the clock was too far away and his own mobile had been left by the study table at an unreachable distance so he had no way of telling the time. His mind struggles through the cloudiness as the tries to remember what happened.

He remembered eating with both his parents, Kaito, and his mother yesterday at the dining table, making pleasant conversation for the duration with ample teasing on both teens from all three adults. He remembered he had wanted to help make sure Kaito would be fine tonight as well (especially after what happened earlier in the day, Shinichi had not wanted to let Kaito go, not when the magician had been so afraid for him). He remembered his parents consenting to his actions and being handed a set of Kaito's pajamas for the evening to wear (even though the clothes he had been wearing up until that point were said magician's). He remembered sitting on the swivel chair, chatting away with the magician. But afterwards, he thinks he fell asleep slumped over onto the bed. It was probably some time after midnight when that had happened and the magician had been nodding off himself. He thinks he heard the magician coax him to the space next to him on the bed and Shinichi thinks he obediently climbed in, allowing the magician to pull the blanket over the both of them. Afterwards, he remembered being warm and comfortable. Then came a calming sense of darkness.

In Shinichi's opinion, it had been the most comforting sleep he had ever had. He had not been disturbed by strange dreams or visions of past cases, he was not plagued by nightmares or the sense of being hunted. He had, in essence, rested and relaxed, even more so than when he had been trying to be lose himself inside fictional stories. Shinichi could not help but allow his own face to relax from the small frown that had been forming during this deep search into his memories. He let himself move closer to the source of warmth, let his body turn and arms wrap around the body of heat. He knew who it was, what he was doing (he was cuddling and it was a somewhat disturbing thought that he actively seeked out the human touch when he had been avoiding it ever since the Conan incident) but it was the _why_ that had him stumped.

For all he knew, Shinichi had only met the magician, officially, 11 days ago in that small dingy cafe. Although, if he was being honest, they started meeting up since he had been Conan, but he did not counted that. The magician beside him had only known one side of Shinichi, the Conan side that he allowed people to see, and Shinichi had only known about KID at that time as well. They only truly _knew_ each other, actually talked (and it wasn't the usual small talk of inane subjects such as the weather), yesterday. Why had Shinichi felt so comfortable (and comforted) to be with Kaito? Why had he, a detective, actively wanted to make sure Kaito, a magician as well as a thief, was well?

Such introspective thoughts into his own emotions were rarely inspected by the detective and he could only come up with one answer. That the magician currently in his arms, is important. If that was the case, how important is he?

Looking back at all their encounters, Shinichi realised that not once had he truly wanted to throw KID in jail. He enjoyed their chases at night, was annoyed when caught in traps and wanted to exact revenge for it, he anticipates the heist notes every month (and more recently, every few days) just to solve it even if he could not attend them himself. Slowly, Shinichi's eyes widened even as he wrapped his arms tighter around the slim waist.

Kaito was **extremely** important. To the point that Shinichi would be at loss if Kaito were to suddenly...disappear...from his life.

"This means…" He whispered softly, hoping Kaito would not be able to hear it. His own arms tensed when the magician shuffled slightly, burying himself deeper into the blanket and pillow. Kaito had turned his head so he was facing Shinichi and all the detective could think about was how soft the face looked. He longed to put his lips towards the cheeks just to taste the skin to see if it was as cherry-like as the colour states. Shinichi nearly cringed at his own thought, trying to retreat back to safer territory so that his body would not act upon those thoughts. But the magician was not making this easier, in fact he was pressing himself closer towards Shinichi.

"You're awake aren't you?" Shinichi nudged at the weight currently trying to attach itself to his body. Even with the wound and the pain, the magician still managed to tangle their legs together, arms wrapping around his torso like a pair of octopus tentacles. Though, even as Shinichi prompted, the magician had not responded, still sleeping soundly and breaths light and even. 'Unless he really slept that deeply…' He thought to himself. It goes against all his preconceptions of the magician; Shinichi had thought the magician would wake at the smallest bit of sound and movement and yet, here he is still in deep slumber even as Shinichi murmurs close by.

Bravely, Shinichi reached up with one of his free arm and began patting on the soft brown hair. A small smile appeared on the magician's face, one that Shinichi can associate with cotton candies. It was a lighthearted smile, filled with joy and warmth, as opposed to the KID smirk and the forced laughter of his student persona. Shinichi burned the image into his memory before closing his own eyes again. A little more sleep would not hurt.

When Shinichi next woke, it was because of amused eyes trained on his face. He saw the amethyst eyes twinkled in delight as his own fluttered open. He could still feel one of his hand wrapped around the magician's waist and another lazily draped at the shoulders.

"You're not feeling pain are you?" Shinichi carefully tries to extract himself though the magician tightened his hold.

"As long as you don't suddenly move." His voice was slightly rough around the edges, possibly from just waking up, but Shinichi chalks it up to the possible pain he had been feeling as Shinichi tries to get up. "I like being warm."

Those words seemed somewhat disjointed from the current conversation, but Shinichi felt it reflected in his own heart. Those measly four words echoed in his heart, causing it to race against some unknown entity. It left Shinichi feeling breathless as he was sure the magician could feel the rapid staccatos of his beating heart through the small amount of skin contact, even through the swath of fabric. Shinichi wanted to open his mouth to say something but found he was at a loss for words. Could he actually tell the magician that he suddenly found out he was important to him? Was he brave enough to admit it in front of those amethyst eyes?

"Shinichi?" Kaito prompted, most likely because he felt something was off with the detective. Though to be honest, something had been _off_ with the detective ever since he saw KID being shot then subsequently seeing him bleeding on the bed.

"Nothing. I just realised something important." He muttered. Everything felt so natural all of a moment. From the way their bodies seemed to gravitate to each other to the way he could easily wrap his whole self around the magician, everything just feels...nice all of a sudden.

And as though reading his thoughts, Kaito tucked himself further into Shinichi's grasp. No words were needed to pass between them. It was like the magician knew, before Shinichi had, that whatever they felt towards each other was something so strong and comfortable that it was just _natural_ to be.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shinichi couldn't help but ask, both hinting at the current physical condition to the way they felt towards each other.

"Like I said. I like being warm. And you're really warm at the moment."


End file.
